rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Monkey King
The Monkey King is an agile villain featured in the William Joyce book Toothiana, Queen of the Tooth Fairy Armies. History The Monkey King was once a Maharaja who seeked to hunt down the magical flying elephant of Punjam Hy Loo with the help of his slave Haroom. He learned that children sometimes fly when they sleep and all of their memories are stored within their baby teeth, so he demanded that all lost baby teeth should be taken straight to the palace to be made into a flying craft. The craft took the Maharaja and Haroom to Punjam Hy Loo where the Sisters of Flight descended upon them. The Maharaja attempted to slay one of the Sisters of Flight, but his slave Haroom stopped him and was fatally injured in the process. The Sisters of Flight healed Haroom and demanded that the Maharaja leave the palace, leaving behind everything he owned including his greed and selfishness. Once these had gone, the Maharaja became little more than a Monkey and scampered away, chittering. Many years later, ex-Maharaja became the Monkey King. Disguised as The Mysterious Hunter, he tracked down and slayed Toothiana's parents and tried to kill Toothiana herself before she escaped. This was her first meeting with him. On her second meeting with him, Toothiana discovered that the Monkey King was in fact the very Maharaja who her father had been a slave to, who'd tried to kill her mother and then proceeded to slay them both. It was on that very night that Toothiana discovered her abilities to produce mini-fairies. She, her fairies and the Jungle animals chased the Monkey King deep into the forest. The final meeting was when Toothiana came to collect the last baby tooth of Katherine. The Monkey King and his army launched an attack and kidnapped Katherine and stole Toothiana's ruby tooth box. It was on this occasion that the Monkey King was sponsored by Pitch who promised to return the Monkey King's humanity. Appearance In his former life, the Monkey King was a handsome, often vain, figure of royalty in India. After trying to kill the Flying elephants, the Sisters of Flight used their power to smite down the Maharaja, reincarnating into the form of a baby monkey. Later as a fully-grown anthropomorphic monkey, the maharaja tried keeping himself in regal garb, with a clothing made from strung-together jungle vines, and armor and weapons on him at all times Powers and Abilities The Monkey King commands a massive army of monkeys, all armed with blades and bows and arrows. He is also incredibly agile and can easily jump from tree to tree with little or no effort whatsoever. He also has the ability to converse with animals and humans alike. He once commanded an army of well-arme monkies him behind when they couldn't win against Tooth and The Guardians. Since the Monkey King was captured later in the book, they become loyal to Pitch. Whether or not he became an immortal like Jack, Pitch or the Guardians is unknown. His greatest limitation however is his extreme greed and vanity. Relationships Allies Pitch Black The Monkey King only knows Pitch out of the "Evil Four" and trusts him. The Monkey King believes that Pitch will restore his humanity so he will become a king of men again, but only if he helps Pitch with his schemes. Mother Gothel Mother Gothel is disgusted by the Monkey King and his foul-smelling army and refuses to have any interaction with him whatsoever unless circumstances make anything else impossible. Mor'du Mor'du is heavily aggravated by the swinging and screeching Monkey King and doesn't hesitate at trying to tear him limb from limb when he has the chance. The Monkey King however is far too fast for the big and bulky Mor'du. Aside from this, the Monkey King and Mor'du can talk to each other as they are both animals. The Monkey King would take immense pleasure in poking and prodding at the former prince, rattling his cage, only to meet a violent end if gone too far. Red Death The Red Death views the Monkey King as a slight irritation and pays him no heed, unless he gets near his eyes at which he will shake him off aggressively. Unlike Mor'du, the Monkey King is less likely to tease the behemoth, unable to risk the wrath of the goliath of a dragon. Drago Bludvist While Drago Bludvist commands a more efficient military force than the Monkey King, since he can control dragons, and even a giant Bewilderbeast as well, the Monkey King and Drago might agree on the fact that true power lies in control over others. In addition, they could both gather servants through psychological conditioning, since Drago's method of controlling dragons (yelling violently and swinging his bullhook) sounds similar to what the Monkey King would do to fresh recruits for his monkey army(screeching fiercely and shaking his sword). Another thing they have in common is a desire to conquer huge winged creatures (the winged elephant for the Monkey King, and Berk's dragons for Drago). If Drago and the Monkey King teamed up, it would force both the Guardians and the Vikings to fight a formidable enemy. Enemies Toothiana Toothiana and The Monkey King are mortal enemies. Again and again Toothiana and the Monkey King have been pitted against each other. Toothiana showed him mercy only once because of the thought of her parents stopped her from killing him. In context of the film's incarnation of Toothiana, the former Maharaja would be the one thing who would break through Tooth's excitable exterior and instill both great fear and rage from the fairy more than Pitch. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Book-only Characters Category:Royalty Category:Rise of the Guardians Category:Guardians of Childhood Characters Category:Support Characters